


Heart Under Siege

by HandwithQuill



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Medieval/Historcial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: In a medieval village, Elizabeth lives with her mother and sister, that’s all turned upside down when the mercenary known as ‘William the Bloody’ wins the land her village sits on





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter there is an attempted Non-con. IT DOES NOT HAPPEN!!! but clothes get reached for. Read at own Risk. I personally don't think it needs a warning, as its' stopped before any clothes get pulled up, but I know other people would want a warning.

The battle was fierce. The sounds of metal clanking, the battle cries of the warriors, and the screams of the dying slowly drifted into the house where twenty-year-old Elizabeth hid with her mother and sister. 

A year and a half ago border disputes had erupted out between Lord Wyndham, whose lands the village was on and Lord Price, whose land was towards the north. Six months later the disputes had broken out into a full scale war. Fortunately, the village was far enough away from the borders to not be involved in the initial conflict. It was then that news had come that Lord Price had hired a band of mercenaries to help with the fighting. They were lead by the infamous William the Bloody.

As gossip was known to do, the village was ablaze with stories of William the Bloody’s past deeds. Elizabeth had heard them all at the market. The baker told her that he was said to have learned to use a sword before he could walk. Farmer Jed told her that it was rumored that he’d sold his soul to the devil to become the best warrior in the world. She had quickly rushed Dawn away from the washerwomen when she heard them talking about his ‘other’ type of conquests. Elizabeth reddened as she caught them saying that his tongue was just as sharp as his sword. When she met up with her friend Willow, the redhead told her that he earned the name William the Bloody in his first battle with his viciousness. And later that day, as she was getting a leg of lamb at the butcher,he told her his men started calling him ‘Spike’ after he torchered prisoners with wooden spikes. After that, Elizabeth decided she didn’t want to hear anymore about William the Bloody

It seemed he had earned himself a reputation after only a single battle with the mercenaries. Lord Wyndham conceded defeat and agreed to have his daughter Winifred marry Lord Price’s son Wesley. 

Life in the village seemed to return to normal until two days ago when an envoy for Lord Price came to the village. In return for his services, Lord Price had given William the Bloody the surrounding land that theirs and four other villages sat on. This news did not go over well with the townsfolk. Most did not want a new lord as they were happy with the way Lord Price treated them. The fact that the new Lord was to be William the Bloody caused terror. And being men, they showed their terror by deciding to attack the new Lord Bloody on his way to his new home in the old tower style keep that sat four miles to the west of the village.

So this morning, the men of the five villages that were now in his rule gathered on the field outside of town to wait for him. Elizabeth and Joyce had been charged with getting the woman and children to a safe hiding spot in the woods on the other side of the village. When they made a last sweep of village, they found Dawn hiding at the edge of town trying to watch the battle. Mother and daughter took the youngest by each arm and hurriedly returned to their house across the road to safety as the battle spread. 

Joyce wrapped her arms around her daughters, hoping that they would be safe until the fighting was over, and while It didn’t last too long, it felt like an eternity. As the sounds of battle slowly started to drift away, the three shared a look. 

“Do you think it’s over?” Elizabeth asked.

“I don’t know,” Joyce replied. “But even if it is, I don’t think we should leave until the men return. Then we’ll know for sure.” 

“Buffy, didn’t I hear Willow tell you that they call their leader William the Bloody for his fierceness on the battlefield?” Dawn asked

“You shouldn’t have been listening!” Buffy hissed at her sister. “But it should be alright,” she added, seeing the look on their mother’s face. “She also says he’s an honorable warrior. He doesn’t let his men attack the villages. He keeps all the fighting on the battlefield.” Buffy stood and moved towards the window, peeking out to see if it was safe.

“Are you going to risk your life on idle gossip?” Joyce hissed, then gasped as Buffy suddenly spun around and hurried back to them. 

“There’s someone out there,” she said. It was followed by the sound of wood breaking. “That sounded like it was next door.” The sound of glass shattering followed and two shadows crossed the window. 

“That was useless,” a voice said.

“Don’t worry, Riley,” another voice replied. “We’ll get our payment.”

“But we’ve been gone too long, Liam! We’re going to be missed!”

The women watched as Liam grabbed Riley by the front of his shirt. 

“Are you afraid of him, Little Brother?” he yelled. Riley shook his head no. “Good! Because you know that we are more fearsome than he will ever be! He’s getting arrogant! He’ll make a mistake soon. Then we’ll show him why we should be in charge!”

“I know!” Riley hissed, breaking his brother hold of him. “But we have to be careful until then.”

“You’re right,” Liam said releasing Riley’s shirt with a push. “We’ll try a couple more, then head back.” He headed across the street and Elizabeth and Joyce looked at each other. 

“What are we going to do if they try to come in here?” Dawn asked. Elizabeth looked around the room and spotted a knife. Her hand had almost curled around the handle when something thumped loudly against the door. 

“Hey, Liam! This one is locked!” Riley called out and the women could hear Liam’s armor clanking as he approached. The woman knew that none of the other doors in the village had been locked and the two men would know something, or someone, would be hiding behind this one. 

The jangling of their armor and the crunch of the wood as the door split open was enough to motivate Elizabeth to grab the knife and take up a position in front of her family as the two men entered.

“You know, Riley? I think we just found our payment.” Liam said as his eyes ran up and down Buffy’s body. 

“I think you’re right,” his brother said, a smirk appearing on his face as they took a step closer. Both were broad shouldered with dark hair. Liam’s was worn long and met his shoulders, but Riley’s hair was a little lighter and worn short. 

“Leave! There is nothing for you here!” Buffy hissed at them, holding the knife defensively in front of her. The brothers wore matching smirks. She barely saw Liam’s hand move before Riley bounded around the table towards her mother and sister. She turned to stop him and gasped as Liam’s hand clamped down on her wrist. He squeezed hard until the knife fell from her grasp. Then he spun her around and pulled her back against him. One of his hands held both of hers while his other one went around her waist. He also wrapped one leg around hers to keep her off balance. When she looked up, Riley had her mother and sister’s hands trapped in each of his meaty ones. 

“You don’t want to do this,” she said with more confidence than she felt.

You’re wrong about that, lass,” he whispered in her ear. She shuttered in his grasp as he slid his tongue along the shell of her ear and the hand around her waist started to inch up her skirt

“You’re-you’re going to regret this!” she said shakily, as she started to fight to get away. 

“I would agree with the lady,” a new voice said from the doorway. All heads turned in its direction, and Buffy let out a gasp.

While he wasn’t as tall as either of the men already in the room, he held an air of authority. It was obvious that he was use to being in command. A simple cotton shirt was just peeking out from under his chainmail, over which he wore a black leather jerkin. His breeches looked like a soft deerskin. It was also dyed black, as were the boots on his feet. One hand rested on the hilt of a sword that was strapped to his waist, the other was clenched by his side. His dirty blond hair was slicked back with sweat, but held a waviness that Buffy was sure meant it was naturally curly. His face was speckled with grime and blood from the battle and he was clenching his teeth, accentuating his already distinctive cheekbones. The rest of his face was blank except for his blue eyes where both fury and disgust blazed. Buffy had a stray thought that she was glad it wasn’t aimed at her as it was obvious to her that here stood William the Bloody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to DreamScape99 on Elysian Fields and Little Inkstone on Tumblr for beta-ing this. I really appreciate it
> 
> A/N 2: I know absolutely nothing about this time period in time. So It’s going to be more ‘Romance Novel’ history then ‘This is how it really was’. I hope no one is too disappointed. ;P

William sat atop his horse, leaning forward to pat his neck as he looked out over the battlefield. He sighed. Just this morning it would have been perfect for planting crops. Now it was littered with bodies. He shook his head in disgust. Every man who died today had died a useless death. These men were villagers, farmers. There was no way that they would have been able to take his men on. He dismounted and walked over to a group of his men who were guarding the villages who were smart enough to surrender. Hearing his approach, his second in command, Alexander Harris, broke away.

“Spike.” He nodded to his Captain.

“What’s the final total?” William asked. Xander sighed, glancing at his Captain before answering. 

“On our side, 17 dead and 25 wounded. The physician is tending to them now. We should be able to be on our way soon.” 

“Anything serious?”

“Forrest has a pretty nasty stab wound, but the physician says that if he lives through the night, he should be back to good in a month.”

“Good. And the others?” William asked, nodding to the villagers. Xander hesitated before answering; he knew his friend wasn’t going to like what he had to say.

“Most of the men followed your order to disarm and wound only, but they suffered heavy losses. 26 dead and 32 wounded, 3 won’t last the night.” Xander winced when he saw his friend’s face harden. He had served under William’s command for a long time, but they had been friends long before that. This was not going to be pleasant. 

“Most of the men?” Spike asked, “How many is most?”  
“Well…all but two.”

“Two? Would I be right to assume which two were the ones to disobey my orders?”

“You would probably assume correctly.” 

Spike took a deep breath and closed his eyes, before releasing the breath slowly. 

“And just where are our Irish friends right now?” he asked opening his eyes.

“They’re…” Xander turned and pointed, but stopped mid-gesture. “They were right there.“ Spike looked to where some of his men were re-loading the wagons in preparation of continuing on to the Keep. “I’m not sure where they are now,” Xander said.

Spike looked again to where Xander pointed. The road that led to the Keep went through the forest. The field they were in was a point where it split in two different directions. One way led to the keep, the lead to the village. He gritted his teeth. 

“I think I know. Continue with the repacking. If I’m not back by the time you’ve finished, give them,” he nodded to the captured villagers, “the speech about it being better to be my friend then my enemy, then let them return to their homes and head on to the Keep.” 

Without waiting for Xander’s reply, Spike walked off towards the village. As he entered the town, he thought it obvious that they would start here, but judging by the few number of door that were smashed open, they hadn’t been here long. The sound of laughter drew his attention to a door on his left. Stepping up to it, this teeth clenched in disgust at what he saw. It was a sight that was all too common after a battle, especially with mercenaries like him and his men, but it was also something that he held nothing but revulsion for. He absolutely forbade any of his men from committing such an act. 

Riley held the older woman and what Spike assumed was her younger daughter in his hands. Liam held a young woman as well, his mouth nibbling at her ear as she struggled against where his hand was reaching under her skirt. 

“You’re-you’re going to regret this!” she said shakily, twisting in Liam’s grasp. If his anger at being disobeyed wasn’t overwhelming, the fear in the woman’s voice, and that on her family’s faces would have had him acting. 

“I would agree with the lady,” he said, watching as all the heads turned to look at him. Riley and Liam’s faces displayed shock before changing at first to irritation and then anger at being interrupted. The women’s held cautious relief. 

“Let them go.” As soon as the hands holding her began to loosen, the golden haired woman jumped away and hurried over to her mother and sister. “There are only a few rules I expect my men to follow. Some of them I can be lenient about. Some I will never allow to be broken!”

“Captain, it’s not what you think…” Riley started.

“Oh? Then what is it?” No one spoke. “Both of you have disobeyed me twice already today. I believe we had a conversation just two days ago that the next time either of you set a foot out of line, you are both out! Both of you told me that you could, and would, follow my orders.” Spike fell silent as he stared at Riley and Liam. “Forget any possessions that you had back at camp and leave my lands. I don’t want to see either of you   
again. If I ever hear of you on my property again, I’ll have you killed. Now leave!”

There was a moment of tense quiet as Spike watched Riley glance at his older brother. Then Liam snorted.   
“Oh, please! Trying to be scary with the big bad threats? Don’t worry, we’ll go. We’re better warriors than you’ll ever be.” He walked to the door, and Riley followed him. 

Spike stepped aside so they could leave. When he was sure that they were not coming back, he turned his attention to the others in the room. It was the first proper look he had gotten at them. The older woman was only just reaching middle age and still quite lovely. He could see the resemblance to the child she had her arm wrapped around. The girl looked to be about thirteen years, and had straight dark hair. Next he turned his attention to the other woman in the room and found it suddenly very hard to breathe. He had never met anyone that he would describe as breathtaking before, but the golden haired goddess in front of him stole the air from his lungs as surely as drowning would. Her honey toned skin made him want to kiss every inch to see if it would taste just as sweet. He swallowed harshly and shook away those thoughts before he became as bad as Liam and Riley. 

“I am very sorry for the inconvenience,” he told them. “I am the new Lord William.” He gave a short bow and the three women curtsied. 

“I am Joyce,” the older woman said, “And these are my daughters, Elizabeth,” she pointed to his golden goddess, “and Dawn.” The younger girl smiled and waved at him. He returned the smile and looked back to her mother. 

“Again, I apologise. I can assure you that the rest of my men are much better behaved. In fact those two have only been in my employ for a few months. If you would allow me to escort you to our camp, I’ll have my physician tend to any wounds you might have.”

He watched as Elizabeth and her mother exchanged a look and he knew what they were thinking. He was William the Bloody! It was be ridiculous to go with him. 

“Thank you, sir,” Joyce replied, “but we are uninjured.

“Well, in any case,” he said nodding, “I insist that you accompany me back. They have left now, but I feel it would not be safe for me to leave you here by yourselves.”

“No, we feel safe!” Buffy exclaimed, “Don’t we feel safe, Mother? Besides, the men should be returning soon, right?” She looked to him, raising an eyebrow in question. He nodded, but clenched his teeth 

“Don’t make me make it on order,” he said quietly. The quiet sounded more dangerous than if he had yelled. He watched as they nodded and followed him out the door. 

He walked back to the camp wondering what the bloody hell he was doing. He had no reason to insist that they come back with him. Elizabeth was right, if Riley or Liam returned, the men of the village would be able to defend them. He looked back to tell them to go, but caught sight of Elizabeth. He gritted his teeth and kept walking. There was no reason to linger here any longer staring at some poor woman that no doubt had already heard all manner of terrible things about him. Yet he didn’t tell them to go back.


	3. Chapter 3

Xander had finished overseeing the repacking of the wagons. He had ordered one wagon to be emptied so that the villagers could use it to take their wounded and dead back home. Their leaders had looked at him strange when he let them go, and he hoped the speech he gave them about it being better to be on William the Bloody’s good side penetrated their skulls. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Spike walking back, then did a double take as he noticed the three women walking behind him. He grabbed the reins of his and Spike’s horses and approached his friend. 

“Everything has been repacked, and we’re ready to go,” he said as Spike took the reins and swung up into the saddle of his horse. 

“Good. Find a place for these three. They will be accompanying us to the Keep.” The expression on Spike’s face kept Xander quiet, so he didn’t mention the look that passed between the oldest two women. Xander bit his lip as he watched the younger one watch Spike ride away. The girl couldn’t be more than thirteen summers, but she watched his friend with what he was sure was the beginning of infatuation.

“Ladies, if you please,” he held out his hand and escorted them over to the wagon that held the food stuffs. “It’s not the most comfortable way to travel,” he grinned at them, “but a bag of flour should be more comfortable than a collection of swords.” He helped them into the cart, before mounting his horse and hurrying to join Spike at the front of the line. 

“Don’t say it!” Spike hissed. 

“Say what?” he asked, “Oh! You mean that Riley and Liam have changed a great deal since I saw them at breakfast this morning!”

“I said leave it alone!” The harshness of the comment had Xander looking at his Captain. Spike was looking off to the side and breathing hard. 

“Take the men on to the keep! I’ll catch up later!” With that, he tugged on the reins and bolted off into the woods. Xander watched his friend with worry. 

He waited for a count of twenty before calling for Graham to take command and chased after his friend. It didn’t take Xander long to find him. He followed the sound breaking the stillness of the forest and watched Spike taking a chunk out of a tree with his sword. As Xander approached, he dropped the sword and started kicking the tree swearing with each kick. 

“Bloody,” kick, “Sodding,” kick, “Buggering,” kick, “HELL!”

“Does the tree really need to be punished that badly?”

“Go away!” Spike didn’t turn around.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” Xander dismounted and tied the reins to a nearby branch. 

Spike spun around, he was breathing hard, his eyes were hooded and his lips were nothing more than a snarl. His hand were clenching and unclenching in an attempt to control the rage Xander could see coursing through him. 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong is that when I got there, he had her in his grip and he was tugging at her clothes...AHHH!” He let out another scream and started punching the tree. He can hear his captain muttering to himself, but cant make out the words. Then suddenly, Spike dropped to his hands and knees and emptied the contents of his stomach. 

What happened was obvious to Xander. His long time friend’s state was enough to tell him even without his previous word. Xander didn’t know why Spike had such an extreme reaction to it. Whatever it was, had happened long before the two had met. He watched as Spike continued to cough and heave, his stomach muscles quivered as it tried to expel matter that wasn’t there. With one last retch, Spike pushed up and leaned against the tree. 

Xander handed him a canteen watching as his Captain took a mouthful and swished it around before spitting it out and swallowing the next gulp.   
“So I take it that the villagers will be picking up pieces of them for a while?” Xander asked. Spike shook his head. 

“I let them go. Told them that if they were seen on my land again, I’d have them executed.” Xander’s eyebrows raised at that.

“I hope you don’t come to regret that,” he said. 

“So do I.” Spike stood, and they mounted their horses. 

“So...” Xander drawled out as they left the woods

“So, what?”

“So, what’s with the women?”

“I wasn’t sure if Liam and Riley would come back, and I didn’t want to leave them there is case they did. If I’m going to be these people's Lord, I need to start caring for them.”  
Xander wondered if that reason, which was a very good reason, rung as hollow in Spike’s ears as it did his. Xander watched him as he hurried to catch up to the convoy and retake the front of the line.   
** ** * ** ** 

Elizabeth looked up as she heard a horse gallop past. The new Lord William road to the front of the wagons with the dark haired man who seated them following behind. 

“Dawn!” she hissed as her sister leaned out of the wagon to waved to them.

“What?” she asked, looking back at her sister with a frown.

“Sit down!” 

“I’m fine!

“You’ll fall out!”

“No, I won’t!”

“Girls,” their mother said. Both quieted but sent the other a glare when Joyce wasn’t looking. Buffy continued to watch the trees as they passed. Her mind was changing subjects quicker than she could concentrate on them. She shivered as she once again felt that man’s hands on her and she pulled down the edge of her skirt just a little bit more. She couldn’t help wonder what would have happen if Lord William hadn’t shown up. She’d like to think she would have gotten away, but... she shivered again.

“Mother? What do you think of Lord William so far?” she asked trying to hide just how curious she was.

“Well,” Joyce started, her eyes moving to focus on the person they were talking about. “He seems polite. Not what I expected of a former mercenary at all. So far we only have rumors of him, and honey, I know I taught you better than to listen to rumors.” She patted Buffy’s knee, and her daughter nodded with a sigh. 

But didn’t some rumours have a hint of truth to them? Isn’t that how they got started? At the same time the reputation of William the Bloody seemed at odds with how he’d saved them. Not only had he stopped his men he’d also sent them away with a threat of death if they returned. Truthfully, she didn’t know what to believe; this morning everything had been much simpler and she couldn’t help but wish to go back in time to when her mind wasn’t plagued by thoughts of handsomely dangerous men.


	4. Chapter 4

As the procession of wagons pulled up to the courtyard of the castle, a stream of servants poured out. William and Xander dismounted as a man in slightly threadbare finery approached. 

“My Lord!” he called, bowing nearly to the ground. “My name is Andrew,” he said. “I am the Steward of this humble keep. I will endeavor to serve you with--”

William held up his hand and shared a look with Xander, before he nodded to the line of servants. “Why don’t you introduce the staff?” he asked. Andrew’s head bobbed as he nodded. 

“Yes, of course, My Lord!” He motioned to the first person in line and Spike listened with half an ear. He knew that Xander would be paying attention and he was more interested in studying the building. 

The main part of the structure was a square tower. To the right and left, a two story wing lead away from the four story tower, at the end of each was a circular watch tower with crenellation at the top and loopholes scattered at odd intervals along its walls. In the distance he could see the remains of a curtain wall, the stone long been scavenged for homes of the surrounding villages. He was satisfied that he didn’t see any potential weakness even though the building had been vacant for quite some time. He turned back and saw that everyone was looking at him, expectantly.

“Uh, good! Um...why don’t we-” He looked over the Xande, who indicated the wagons, “unload the wagons. Then you can show us around.”

“Very well, my Lord,” Andrew said, bowing low. William smirked as he saw even some of the maids rolling their eye at the steward. Every one of the staff surround the wagons and he watched them for a moment before making his way over to the women he had taken into his care for the time being. 

The youngest, Dawn, was next to Xander, asking him all sorts of questions. How many battles had he been in? Had he ever been badly hurt? When did he learn to use a sword? It was when she asked him to teach her to use one that her sister called out to her.

“Dawn!” the golden haired beauty snapped. The dark haired girl turned back to her family and pouted. “Leave the man alone! He has things he needs to do and you’re interrupting him!”

“It’s alright,” Xander said. “Come on, kid. We’ll go supervise the unpacking. If that’s okay with you, Ma'am?” He looked to Joyce, who sighed and nodded her agreement at her youngest pleading look. The three remaining people watched them disappear into the building. 

“She’ll be safe with Xander,” Spike told Joyce as he stopped next to them. “He’s been my second in command for many years and my friend for many more.” Joyce nodded, but her eyes never left the doorway her daughter vanished into. He smiled because there was a look in her eye that said her worry wasn’t just because of his reputation, but because she was a good mother. “I’m sorry again for the inconvenience. Once I’m sure that Liam and Riley have left, you’ll be free to return to your home.”

“Do you have any idea of when that will be?” Elizabeth asked. He opened his mouth to respond, but got lost in the green of her eyes. The thought of her leaving caused a twinge in his chest. He had no reason to keep them here, and he couldn’t think of a reason to delay their going home. 

“Only a day or two,” he murmured, looking away from her searching eyes. He forced a smile on his lips as he met Joyce’s eyes. Her head tilted to the side before her eyes darted back and forth between him and her eldest daughter. His eyes widened and he motioned to the doorway. “Shall we go in?”

They followed him in as he lead them to a solar. The steward had followed them and said that he had ordered the cook, a young woman named Tara, to have a pot of Tea delivered. As loath as he was to leave her-, er, to leave them, the steward insisted to give him a brief tour of the Keep. 

After being shown many empty rooms, and learning that Andrew didn’t know the meaning of ‘brief’, he stood on the ramparts looking out over the land he now ruled. He swallowed harshly. How was he to do this? He was a simple soldier, better fitted for the battlefield, then the courtroom. What did he know of right and wrong? He fought and killed for money! He did whatever he was paid to!

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t be put to that test soon. He stayed there until the sun started to set and a twinkling caught his eye. Looking out, he saw that a lake rested not too far from the Keep. He made a mental note to scout out that way and went down to the Great Hall. It had to be close to meal time and as Lord of the Manor, they had to wait for him, so he hurried to the chambers that Andrew told him was his. 

It was a large room with a wide fireplace. A four poster bed with what looked like a very comfortable down mattress. Of course anything was more comfortable than a blanket on the ground. On the wall across from it, here was a wardrobe next to the window and on the other side a door led to his private bathing chamber. 

As he sat down on the bed, his feet hit something and he leaned down to find that the bed had a trundle under it. His hand reached out to grip the handle, but he froze before he touched it, shaking away the memories that were too close to the surface after what happened with Elizabeth earlier.

He stood quickly and stripped down to his small clothes and emptied the pitcher waiting into the basin. He plunged his hands in and scooped up a rag next to the pitcher. Scrubbing the blood and filth of the battlefield away, he looked around for his pack, knowing that Xander would have brought it up. He was just fastening the laces on his breeches when there was a knock on the door. 

“OH, My Lord,” Andrew sighed, his eyes drifting down Spike’s form. “I can see your prowess in battle has given you _such_ a find physique. I'm sure we are in no danger with such a fine specimen of Battle as you protecting us” His hand reached out, but Spike stepped back.

“Is there something you wanted?” he asked. “To tell me?” he added when the stewart’s eyes drifted down his chest again. He stepped back into the room and pulled on his shirt, moving around the bed when the man sighed again. 

“Yes, My Lord!” he said, “I have installed your guests in the west hall. The cook asked me to give your her planned menu for the next week.” He held out a parchment that Spike took and threw on the bed to look at later, “Tonight, in honor of you taking residence, she’s making her special venison dish.”

Nodding, Spike motioned for the Stewart to precede him out the door. He followed the smaller man into the Main Hall where tables were set for the evening meal. He stopped just inside the door when he that not only was Xander seated at the head table next to him, but on his other side was Elizabeth. She met his eyes and stole his breath again. She arched her eyebrow and he made his way up to the table to meet her challenge.

** ** * ** ** 

Elsewhere, in a clearing of trees heading west from the land William the Bloody now owned, a small campfire was coming into life. Riley used a branch torn off one of the trees to push more kindling into the fire, while Liam finished skinning the rabbits they had caught for dinner. 

“What do we do now?” Riley asked, dropping the branch and setting up a spit.

“Just join up with someone else. Someone worthy of warriors of our ability.” 

“And who would that be?” Riley asked, thrusting the spit through one of the rabbits and placing it on the fire. “I thought we joined William the Bloody’s band because he was the only one taking on men?”

“That was then. In the last town we were in, one of the barmaids said there was a rumor that Heinrick Nest was rebuilding his army.” 

“Isn’t that the German who insists his people call him ‘Master’,” Riley frowned.

“Yeah, that’s him,” Liam said, tearing off a piece of meat to see if it was done, “He’s a crazy old coot, but he understands the nature of war and his men’s need for bloodshed. He also has no love for William the Bloody. Bad blood between them.”

“I see,” Riley said, taking some meat for himself, “We join up with him and get him to go after William.”

“We should be able to move up the ranks of Nest’s army quickly,” Liam nodded. “Then we convince him taking down William the Bloody is the best thing to prove he still has the ability to lead an army.”

They were both quiet for a few minutes, when Riley spoke up

“Hey, Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think after everything is said and done, we could go back to that village and see if that blonde girl is still there?”

“I think that could be arranged,” Liam smirked, “Just remember to share, Little Brother.”

“Oh, course, Big Brother, it’s not fun without the sharing.” Their laughter echoed into the quiet night.


	5. Chapter 5

_The hand felt huge as it crepted down her thigh. She could feel his chest pressed to her back as her heart hammered in her chest. The unwashed smell of him overwhelmed her nose as he leaned in at licked her ear.”_

_”We’re going to enjoy you so much,” he whispered, then looked up to where the other one held her mother and sister. “Then you’re going to watch as I show the little one what makes me a man.”_

_She struggled, but he held her tighter, pulling up her dress. He pushed her back on the table and loomed over her, leering as her reached between them for his belt. Then.. ._

Buffy woke up in bed next to her mother, gasping for breath. It was the same dream she’d had since that night that Riley and Liam broke into her home. 

He mother was sleeping and she leaned over the side of the bed to see that her sister was still bundle up on the trundle bed, snoring away. The light coming in the window told her that dawn was upon them and she slipped out of the bed, pulling on a robe over her nightdress, and left the room. She headed to the end of the corridor where a door led to the roof. 

She wished she had put on her boots as the stone floor chilled her, but she ignored it was she leaned against the rampart and stared out over the surrounding. The forest was slowly being revealed as the sun rose. She sighed. 

It had been a week since that day. Nothing happened so she didn’t know why her mind was giving her images of the worse possible kind. Nothing happened, she told herself again, as she shivered.

A sound below caught her attention and she saw one of the grooms bring out a horse. And not just any horse, but DeSoto. William the Bloody’s back war horse. It was moments later that the man himself exited the Keep and mounted the horse. He had been busy the last week. She knew he left early every morning to go visit the villages that he now ruled. She listened at evening meal to the conversations he had with Xander.

So far all the leaders seemed to be handling the change in rule better than her village and he seemed optimistic about peace between everyone. Thought she did note that he seemed pensive last night when Xander brought up the need for a monthly audience so that he could settle any disputes. He had given a half shrug and turned his attention to his food, cutting into his veal slowly. 

He seemed to shake himself out of it and turned to her. 

“How are your mother and sister doing?” he asked, nodding down the table to where they were sitting. 

“Fine,” she replied, sipping from her goblet. 

“Dawn seems like a a good kid. Very inquisitive. Though I’ve caught her trying to convince a number of my men to teach her sword fighting. I’ve told them all not to,” he finished, but frowned. “Though it wouldn’t be a bad thing if she did learn. She would do well the be able to protect herself.” He looked at her consideringly. “I could teach you both.”

“Me?”

“Yes, I you would be a natural. I saw enough of how you would be as a fighter when you were trying to defend your family.” He frowned again, his thoughts going inward. “Why shouldn’t you learn? Women can die upon a sword just as a man can.” He shook himself and met her eyes.” I’ll make sure she’s safe. Nothing but a wooden practice sword.”

She took another sip from the gobblet. Something in the way he looked when he was lost in his thoughts made her want to reach out. There was a deep pain in his eyes and she wondered if he had spoken from experience. 

“I’ll talk it over with my mother to see what she thinks.” She paused and looked down to where Dawn was nearly standing on her seat to talk to Graham. “It _would_ keep her out of trouble,” she commented. 

“Let me know,” He smiled and there was silence for a moment, before he asked a question. “It’s a bit of a distance from your village, but have you ever been over to Clemsville?” he asked, taking a bit of veal.

“Once or twice,” she told him slowly. Beside her daily asking if they could return to their home, they had barely spoken to each other. There were many time she thought he might talk to her, but he’d suddenly turn away, as if he’d changed his mind. 

“When I visited, they had this breaded onion that kinda looked like a flower that I think is the best thing I ever tasted. I need to see if I can get Tara to make it.”

The conversation turned to other local dished and was quite pleasant for the rest of the night. 

In their room that night, after Dawn was asleep, she did talk to her mother about it. Joyce was understandably hesitant, but said she would think on it. She knew there was something in the look on her mother’s face when she said that she might be alright with it if William was the one teaching Dawn and Buffy as there to supervise. 

Way down below, the clomp of DeSoto’s hooves caught her attention and she watched as he carried his rider away. She pulled her robe tighter as she shivered again. Something about the sight of him leaving caused a strange feeling in her chest. 

She went back inside and upon entering their room was attacked by Dawn, who launched herself at her sister, yelling.

“Is it true? Is Spike going to teach us how to sword fight?” she let go of Buffy and ran to the fireplace and picked up a poker. “It’s going to be great! We’ll be the best swordsmen, um, swordswomen, in the world!” She started swinging the poker around

“We’ll be the _only_ swordswomen in the world,” she told her reaching out to grab the poker before it hit the wardrobe. 

“That will be even better! We’ll be renown! And ride into battle with Spike.”

“No!” Buffy told her. “You are learning just to be able to defend yourself in case no one else is around! And you will use it as a last resort! If you can run, do that first!”

“You’re no fun,” Dawn pouted, putting the poker back. “So when do we start?”

“I’m not sure. I just saw William leave to go visiting again. I’ll ask him at dinner tonight.”

But William wasn’t at dinner that night. A messenger arrived just before sunset to say he was staying in the village of Wolfdale. 

As she sat in her seat that night, she felt a strange sensation. She wasn’t sure what it was, but it was almost as if she missed him, but that couldn’t be. She didn’t really know him and she wouldn’t get to know him. He’d come back the next day and while she would watch over him teaching Dawn how to sword fight, it’s not like she’d be trying to get to know him. 

She frowned at that. Well, she could. She just didn’t want to. She nodded to herself. His reputation might be more viscous than he actually was, but he was still a mercenary. That wasn’t anyone she wanted to know! What kind of person was he? He couldn’t be a _good_ person. He was keeping them here. They should have been allowed to return home over a week ago!

She nodded to herself again, stabbing her knife into a potato, comfortable in what she was feeling as she shoved that other sensation away. Whatever that was, it wasn’t real because she couldn’t feel that. Not for someone like him. When she finally found someone, she wanted him to be caring and fair. He would be someone she could count on. He wouldn’t be anything like William the Bloody! 


End file.
